doraemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Princess Lire
Princess Lire (王女リーレ) is the ruler of the Green Planet as well as the only member of the royal family member left. While she appears mature and imposing in council, her true personality is quite childish and tomboyish, and will throw tantrums when things don't go in her way, however, she is also open-minded and willing to change herself for the better. Appearance Her face is very pale and she has a long bright pink hair. She also wears a white and thick headband and has a purple cloth for most of the time. She also sports a shiny green necklace. Story Lire is the princess of the Green Planet and the only daughter to the King and Queen. However, the king and queen passed away while she was still young, leading to her being not only childish in personality but is also lonely as well. The death of her parents also forced Lire to participate in politic and various responsibilities at very young age in which she was forced to be dress elegantly and to keep up with her mature personality and imposing appearance in the court. In all cases however, Shirah is the one who prepared her the script which was secretly displayed on her podium (written on her fan in the manga) and had her speaks like what was shown. One day, while being alone by herself in the underground forest, Lire encounter a little boy-like plant trying to ram into a giant mushroom that she was relaxing on. Annoyed by his action, she burst the mushroom and question him who he is while noticing that he isn't a resident of the Green Planet. Kibo, doesn't exactly understand what she meant, running joyfully toward her which angered her and begin a series of "battles" between them which resulted in she accidentally kicked away one of her shoes and Kibo escaped which Lire quickly followed with her own sky vehicle. .]]She chased him through the meadow but Kibo managed to dodge her attack and ran into the forest, meet the a mysterious fungus-like old man. Lire soon followed after but lost sight of him. She then shouts at the old man, asked why he didn't listen to her. While angry that he didn't know that she is the princess of the Green Plant, she withhold her anger and asks him about that he has seen Kibo or not. However, the old man doesn't answer but instead left behind a group of leaves in shape of himself that contains her shoe and walked away. As she was about to chase after him, three holograms of Shirah appeared and told her to return to the castle as the meeting is about to start which she did so, didn't know that Kibo was hiding with the old man all along. When she returned to the castle, Sheela questioned her about where she had been and ordered the maid to dress her up for the meeting of the council. The servant then brought the dressed up Lire to the meeting hall, mesmerizing the entire council with her grace and beauty. Lire then brought up the topic of the human, who mercilessly destroy the plant life on Earth, must be eliminated "for the sake of all plant". The script however, is as usual prepared by Shirah. When the old man, who is revealed to be the elder of the forest residences, from before entered the hall along with Kibo, the entire council was surprised to see that a plant from Earth can move on its own will. The event, however, is quickly turn into chaos, forced the elder and Kibo to escape while Nobita and the rest were imprisoned. Lire then retires to her room, laying down and thinking about her late parents. She then walk up to a plant decoration that resemble Kibo and punch it to display her anger but she eventually hug it. During the confusion in the town, Lire sneaks out of her room and use her private jet to attempt to catch Kibo and the gang but ultimately lost the control and was thrown away along with the gang into the deep forest. Relationships Kibo Lire is irritated by Kibo's actions, especially when Kibo disturbs her which causes her attacking on Kibo. Later on, she and Nobita water Kibo to save him from the tying from the ring. This demonstrates that Lire accepts Kibo as a friend. Nobita Nobi Lire is often irritated with Nobita because of his attitude. She always thinks Nobita as an enemy and even hits him. Later, they reconcile and both help each other to save Kibo. Shizuka Minamoto Among the characters, Shizuka is the first one to approach Lire. Shirah Although Lira is a princess, Shirah will treat her like royalty to ask her do her job as a princess. Comparison between Manga and the Movie. *In the manga based on the movie, Lire had front bang added. *In the manga, Lire didn't agree at all with Shirah's plan of using Kibo as a sacrifice to summon the Green Giant. In the anime, she reluctantly agreed because she thought it is "for the sake of all the plants" and Shirah pressuring her. It's also noted that Shirah's role in the movie is less antagonistic than the manga. *Lire's flower didn't bloom until after she gave a speech to allow human some time to change themselves. Trivia *Lire is often speculated by fans that she likes Kibo and both may have romantic relationship in the future when the latter is older. *Lire is currently the only original princess in the entire Doraemon franchise to not be inspired by traditional fairy tales. Navigation vi:Rire th:เจ้าหญิงลีเร Category:Movie Characters Category:Royal Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Non-human Characters Category:Key Characters Category:Deuteragonist